


Deadly Admirer

by Aangel1



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Graphic Description, I Watched Too Much Grey's Anatomy, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Stalking, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/pseuds/Aangel1
Summary: Nico Kim is a brilliant surgeon who loves to tackle challenging medical cases at work. Little does he know that one day he would swept up in a nasty business that will turn his life upside down, impact not only his professional life but his personal life too.In other news, three people have been found murdered in California, Oregon and Seattle. What seems to be unrelated murder events turn out to have a common connection and an unhinged deranged stalker is getting more and more desperate with each passing day.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Stalked From The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to all!
> 
> This short story was inspired by my love for crime shows. 
> 
> Warning: There are graphic scenarios depicting violence and if you are sensitive to it, you can exit this story.
> 
> Please respect my work with love and kindness.
> 
> Kudos appreciated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A serial killer catches its first victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is not beat'ed
> 
>   
> Disclaimer -I do not own the characters nor the shows that inspired this piece. 
> 
>   
> Please respect my work with love and kindness.
> 
>   
> kudos appreciated.

**_Los Angeles, California_ **

**_September 27, 2018_ **

**_Time: 2:30 am_ **

  
  
  
  


A woman was running frantically down the street, her shredded clothing held patches of blood as she held her wounded arm. Her wrists were aching due to whatever she was tied down with.

  
  
  
  


“ Help me! Please somebody help me!”

  
  
  


She kept running, looking over her shoulder to see if he was chasing her. Then she saw the shadow and hid in a nearby alley behind an old abandoned bar. 

  
  


Her breathing slowed, she felt the blood in her ears pulsing with adrenaline thinking of a way to outsmart the guy. After that was complete silence.

  
  
  


The woman carefully placed one foot before the other and turned her head to see if someone heard her screams and chased the creep off.

  
  
  


She kept tip toeing until she felt the coast cleared and let out a sigh of relief.

  
  
  


All of a sudden, a gloved hand grabbed her by the neck, the woman desperately clawed trying to free herself but it was no use. 

  
  


Before taking her last breath, she heard a voice say, “ You don’t deserve him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creep factor has been raised and it will get more creepier from here on out.


	2. Stalked From The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Kim is being hunted by an anonymous individual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The errieness was real while writing this chapter.

**_Grey + Sloan Memorial Hospital_ **

**_November 12 , 2020_ **

**_Time: 9.35 pm_ **

  
  
  
  


“ …..So you’re having sex with your emotionally unavailable ex who you dumped yet you’re kind of back together? Why does that not surprise me? Oh right, it’s because my ex left to go be with a woman who I can say treated him fairly and had kids with her that he did not know about. Sorry about my little midlife crisis/rant.” Jo said while she and Nico were standing in the middle of the parking lot.

“ It’s okay, ”Nico answered. While in the back of his mind, crossing paths with his ex boyfriend set off tension but more so awkwardness because of all the chaos that currently is happening brought him in a bit of relief that Levi was mentally okay. He, however, looked fine but in reality he was not.

“ Anyway, I gotta go, Levi probably ordered pizza and is practically begging me to watch Umbrella Academy with him tonight as roommates. I’m watching you Kim.” She made the two V-sign at herself then at Nico who chuckled at her humor.

“ See you tomorrow Wilson.”

They both went their separate ways. Jo exited the parking cautiously driving away safely in her green Subaru station wagon while Nico left in his 2002 silver Mercedes E320 unaware that a white Chevy with tinted windows was tracking him all the way to his apartment.

The orthopedic doctor exited his vehicle and headed inside the building. He felt exhausted and felt happy to be home. The shower took a little bit longer than he wanted due to the sore muscles in his back from the day’s events, he then wrapped the cotton towel around his waist and entered his bedroom quickly changing into his sleepwear. A moment later, he quietly fell asleep.

A soft blinking light came from a tiny slit in the crown molding of the ceiling watching Nico’s every move.

  
  


From outside the building, the mysterious driver gazed through photos of him that they snapped with a Canon EOS 1300 camera. The phone in the cradle rang notifying the anonymous individual who then viewed the footage while it was recording.

  
  


They then traced the image of the handsome doctor with an albeit delicate carcess. The vile smirk grew and the voice whispered almost in a confining and hair-raising romantic tone.

  
  


“ You will soon be mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stalkers creep the heck out of me.


	3. Behave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Levi are questioned by the police and the FBI about a series of murders along the Pacific Northwest.
> 
> Meanwhile the Unsub strikes California.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is not beat'ed.
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own the characters nor the shows that inspired this piece.
> 
> Please respect my work with love and kindness
> 
> Kudos appreciated.

**_Portland, Oregon_ **

**_December 3, 2019_ **

**_Time; 11: 30 am_ **

  
  
  


“... Dr. Kim, I know for a fact that your meeting will be held later this afternoon. I hope to see your family there and I know that you have a lot of work to do with that resident that you have been rencolicing with. Okay I will and say hello to everyone at Grey + Sloan for me.” 

  
  


The auburn haired woman entered her car, briefcase in hand and keys in the ignition ready to go until she felt a long thin cord cutting off her oxygen. She struggled to reach for her phone which was in the glove compartment.

  
  
  


“ If you know what’s good for you, stay away from him. Say yes if you understand and if you don’t follow my rule, I will leak those compromising photos of you and that hot one night stand to everyone at your firm.” 

  
  


The assassin then let go of the nylon rope to allow the victim to regain consciousness gasping for air before saying “ You are crazy if you think I’ll do what you want. Whoever you’re after, he will never..ever receive your devotion.”

  
  
  


That made the stranger even angrier so they picked up the nylon rope once more and tightened it around the woman’s neck causing her hand to tap violently on the window but it was no use. 

  
  
  


Afterwards, the body stiffened meaning she was dead and so the asaliant left the car where it was parked. They hid in the crowd crossing the streets, kept walking until they reached a cozy little inn that was five miles near the airport. 

  
  
  


They entered the lobby, strided the stairs and waltzed into the suite. The Macbook on the desk was still there, connected and next to it were two multicolored USB portable drives along with the camera that they used to keep tabs on their victim.

  
  


The unknown entered the password and logged into the computer with satisfaction. They typed up the name ‘ Nico Kim’ into said browser and the results popped up like lighting. 

  
  
  


The ominous person browsed glancing at posts on their said target through numerous web links such as a theatre institute in West Hollywood, a blog on Tumblr, and Instagram.

  
  
  


Nearly seven hours later, the figure finished editing numerous photos, video and audio that was gathered using a system that was purchased using a faux credit card from a spymaster shop based in the UK.

  
  
  


Then they knelt down and retrieved a small wooden box from underneath the bed. It opened using an automatic lock to reveal a silver stainless semi-automatic pistol. They placed it in a hidden pocket inside the luggage.

  
  
  
  


Later that night, the stranger dreamt of finally capturing the object of their desire. How deliciously satisfying it would be to have the man in their hands, the feel of the blood flow from his skin sent a chill down the stalker’s spine.

  
  
  


The only thing standing in their way was that ex of his and a plan was devised to wipe him away for good.

  
  
  
  


What was so special about him anyway? All they could see was a typical nerd who had no business being intimate and cozying up with a guy like Nico Kim for goodness’ sake. 

  
  
  


It was only a matter of time until the plan came into fruition.

  
  


**_Back in Seattle_ **

**_December 3, 2020_ **

**_1:30 pm_ **

  
  


Levi was glad to be offered a ride from Jo even if it meant facing the man he once bared his heart to. The morning had gotten off to a very rough start with several patients acting more frustrated than usual about the hospital’s hospitality.

  
  


Sometime during the day, he and Nico kept sneaking glances at each other when no one was looking and it felt comforting to know that he was not alone. He hoped that they could talk things out and maybe start over. He pushed all thoughts of reconciliation out the window when he heard Jo’s voice saying “ Schmitt, wake up. We need to help Kim treat the patient. Come on.”

  
  
  


“ Right.”

  
  
  


Both doctors stood beside Dr. Kim as he gave a very thorough rundown on the man that came in.

  
  


“ Elliot Tran, 26. He’s got multiple slash marks to the arm, chest and abdomen. Joggers found him near 15th Ave. His pulse was weak but he’s alive. Has his family been contacted? ”

  
  
  


“ Yes. They’re on their way.” Schmitt said while trying to be professional.

  
  
  


It was not long before two men and one woman walked into the hospital. One man wore a uniform consistency with the local police force and the other wore casual attire but with a small badge that was gold and it read ‘ Federal Bureau of Investigation’. Both Schmitt and Kim walked over and asked “ Is there something we can help you with officers?

  
  


“ Is there somewhere we can talk in private with you two?”

  
  
  


“ Of course. Right this way. ” Schmitt led the officers, himself and Kim into a conference room closing the door behind them.

  
  
  
  


“ My name is Officer Taylor Zao, this is Special Agent Brian Song and profiler Candence Leong.”

  
  
  


“ Has someone committed a crime?” 

  
  


All of them sat down and Ms. Leong pulled four files from her briefcase. She laid them one by one.

  
  
  


“ There have been at least three murders that occured within the last two years and one attempted murder. We believe this Unsub is targeting individuals that have been contacted with Dr. Kim. And based on the demographics and the cruelty of the crimes, it is certain we’re dealing with a stalker who is delusional and appears to be erotomanic. Also the killer leaves behind a rose along with a letter that is directed towards you.”

  
  


Agent Song continued where Agent Leong left off, “ First victim Adriana West, age 24, a third grade elementary teacher at Cahuenga Elementary School in Los Angeles was found in an alleyway near Arlington Ave. Her death was caused by strangulation, it appeared she was bound with restraints, the injuries sustained on her face indicate jealousy, and before she was killed, she made a call to Grey + Sloan Hospital two days prior regarding a doctor’s visit she had with Dr. Kim a year ago.”

  
  


“ Second victim, Melody Branson, age 22, a lawyer at Johnson Law Firm in Portland Oregon was found in her car. She made a call about a meeting on a clinical trial that you participated in. She also was strangled in a similar manner with idyllic wound patterns matching Adriana’s.”

  
  


“ Third victim, Hannah Grace, age 29, a painter living in downtown Seattle was found with both patterns of hand restraints, strangulation to the neck and the bruising to her face was more severe and extensive. A painting resembling you was found in her loft ”

  
  


“ And the last victim, Elliot Tran, a family friend of yours was found near Volunteer Park. The wound patterns on him tell that the Unsub lashed out without warning. The witness who found Mr. Tran said that the assailant was wearing dark clothing along with a baseball cap.”

  
  
  
  


Officer Zao then said, “ Whoever this person is, they firmly and wholeheartedly believe that they’re in a relationship that does not exist. It also has come to our attention that this is someone you have never met, is that correct?”

  
  
  


Nico answered with honesty, “ Yes, the only romantic relationship that I had was with Levi. Is there anything else I should know about?”

  
  
  


“ There is something that my team along with Officer Zao’s squad had found in each of the letters and we figure you and Levi may want to take a closer look.”

  
  
  
  


All four letters were handed and as each were read, they told a story. The first read: 

  
  
  
  


_ My darling Nico, _

  
  


_ From the first moment I laid eyes on you, I knew in my heart that we were destined to be together. Your deviation to the role of Romeo at the theatre institute you went for a summer was what truly captivated me. The first woman who I eliminated was nothing more than a petty school whore who wanted to get to know you ‘more’. I took my time taking away her looks so that she would never have the chance to take you. See you soon All my love, your secret admirer- A. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ My dear, _

_ It seems that more than one person has their eye on you. The lawyer tramp could not keep her mouth shut about how amazing the sex would be if she had you between her legs. So I took the only thing I had to silence her and it worked like a charm, making sure she stayed away from what’s mine. Farewell, my knight, Your secret admirer- A. P.S, you look so stunning without your clothes on.  _

  
  
  
  
  


_ My prince, _

  
  


_ What is it with these people who are plain and have no high status, can bewitch the most beautiful and have a life with them? It is not fair, as for I who despite have so much to offer am discarded like someone’s leftovers. That painter call girl had no right to preserve your unrivaled beauty. It is within my right to destroy the competition for your heart.  _

_ My beloved, _

  
  


_ My plan is slowly coming to bloom. That brainless companion was the second to last. It is only a matter of time before I come for you. To have you in my arms will be a dream come true. There’s only room for one person in your life and it’s going to be me. YOU WILL BE MINE. _

_ Your secret admirer- A _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“ This person is definitely not within their mind. If they have fantasized a love that will never be real. Then I am afraid they are a danger to themselves and others. There is one last thing we must show you before a plan of action can be taken.”

  
  
  


Nico nodded, “ Of course.”

  
  
  
  


“ During our investigation into the Unsub's motive, we have found cameras hidden in your apartment. It appears they have been there for some time. The images among those that were recorded were of when you were single. And we also found footage plus audio of you and Levi engaging in sexual intercousre when you were still together.”

  
  
  


Agent Leong pulled a laptop from her briefcase inserting an SD card into the hard drive and showed both doctors the evidence they had retrieved. And it was astonishing. The photos reveal moments in Nico’s life that were momentos, the first three tell of the day Nico settled into his new place, the others were captured in his everyday routine and the final five including the audio showed intimate moments such as the night he and Levi first slept together.

  
  
  


The look on Levi and Nico's eyes showed surprise but they also felt violated and angry at whoever was meddling into their lives and terrorizing those closest to them.

  
  


“ Somebody’s been watching me? Is it... the same person who killed these three women and nearly murdered my patient? ” 

  
  
  


Agent Leong answered with one word, “ Yes and they are not going to stop unless you agree to give yourself to the Unsub. When that happens, play along with the fantasy for as long as you possibly can. Do you understand?”

  
  
  


Nico hesitated for a moment. He did not want to put himself in a position where someone could die because of him. Yet he knew that was what he had to do in order to protect the one person he truly cares about.

  
  


“ I am in. Let’s do this.”

  
  
  


“ All right, we will set up a tv broadcast very soon. We will let you when it’s time.”

  
  
  
  
  


After the officer and the two agents left, there was a loom of silence in the air. 

  
  
  
  


“ This day could not get any more scary. First off, we have a patient who almost died and now we have to deal with a psycho stalker who is so obsessed with you that they killed three people over a two year period ! Nico, I- I can’t let you do this. I don’t want to lose someone I care so much about. I- I don’t know what to do. I am scared.” Lev’s eyes were filled with tears and seeing that made Nico embrace him tightly.

  
  
  
  


“ I am scared too. But I know deep down that I am strong enough to protect not only you but everyone else that I have come to consider family.” Nico said, gently wiping away the tears off Levi's face. 

  
  
  


A few moments later, a knock tapped at the door and a fellow officer said, “ They’re waiting.” 

  
  
  
  


“ Are you ready?”

  
  
  


“ To be honest, I am not.

  
  


He stepped out of the conference room, past the lobby and onto the steps of the hospital where a podium stood. If it was him they wanted, they’re going to have and come retrieve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I researched the behavior of stalking by reading numerous infamous ones and dissecting on what made each individual case unique.


	4. The Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico willingly gives himself up to his stalker in order to protect Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is not beat'ed
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own the characters nor the shows that inspired this piece.
> 
> Please respect my work with love and kindness. Kudos appreciated.

**_Grey + Sloan Hospital_ **

**_December 10, 2020_ **

**_Time: 5:00 pm_ **

  
  
  
  


“ I am Chief Leonardo Cortez of the Seattle Police Department. Within the last seventy-three hours, the police department has been working with the FBI to track a killer that has been stalking a well respected doctor for years. They have not only violated his privacy, but have committed murder across three states and threatening those close to him. I urge the people living across the country to call the number on your screen immediately if you see the suspect. Here with me now is Dr Nicholas Kim.”

  
  
  


The doctor took a deep breath and walked towards the chief shaking his hand in appreciation before taking the stand in front of cameras and reporters.

  
  
  


“ Thank you, Chief Cortez. I have been working for Grey + Sloan for almost two years and in that time period I felt safe or leeat I thought I was. It has come to my attention that I have become the object of someone who sees me as a prize they must obtain. They assassinated three people in cold blood and nearly took the life of another. So... to the person who calls themselves ‘A’, if you’re looking for me, I am right here waiting. That’s all I will say for now, thank you.”

  
  
  
  
  


Nico stepped down slowly and joined Levi along with Dr. Avery who congratulated him on his bravery. “ Damn, you had the nerve to go up there and give yourself up like that. I wish I was that brave standing up to a serial killer.”

  
  
  


“ You are brave Avery.”

  
  


“ Thanks man. I needed that.”

  
  
  


**_Later that night_ **

**_8:45 pm_ **

  
  
  


“ … There was no way that Mando could have taken off his helmet that smoothly. I mean that thing has to be at least fifty four centimeters wide enough to fit anybody’s head. Am I right on that?” Levi asked while he, Avery Nico and Jo discussed the latest episode of The Mandalorian.

  
  
  
  


“ Gotta be ready for that big surgery on removing another pair of conjoined twins which I hope goes safely. Crossing my fingers here.” Jo made the sign positive to lift everyone’s spirits which helped a bit to ease the unsettling situation of the events from today.

  
  
  


“ People who stalk others to the point where the victim is living in terror and is threatened should be held accountable. Even if the person is declared mentalyl insane or nor is up for debate which has been difficult to prove even with advanced tech.” said Levi who held onto Nico’s arm for support which he gladly accepted.

  
  
  


“ We all agree with you Levi.” 

  
  
  
  
  


The sound of tires screeching and an engine revving alerted all four doctors who turned around and saw a white Chevy suv with tinted windows charged at them. Avery pulled Jo and Levi out of the way leaving only Nico and the kidnapper. The passenger window rolled down to reveal only a shadowy figure of a human being.

  
  
  


“ I’d known you chose the right person. Get in.” 

Levi could only watch in horror as the man he loved entered the vehicle and sped away.

  
  
  


“ They’re going to kill him if we call the cops! ” Jo exclaimed in panic.

  
  
  


“ We’re not calling the cops. I have a friend who can help.” Jackson said while dialing a number and seconds passed, waiting for the line to pick up. When it did, he said, “ I need to speak to..”

  
  
  
  
  


**_Kent, Washington_ **

**_3:00 am_ **

  
  


The drive seemed to go on and on without stopping at a rest area. The driver kept staring at Nico while he looked out the window glancing at the fields of farmland and houses as they zoomed by.

  
  
  


After nearly twenty minutes, they arrived at their destination. The weather had taken a turn from thirty degrees dropping to fifteen within the last hour. Nico felt something tossed in his lap and he glanced down to see a blindfold.

  
  


“ Put it on.”

  
  


He placed the blindfold onto his eyes tied behind his head and exited the vehicle. The chime of the ignition echoed in his ears, closing the door behind him. He felt a gloved hand touch his lower back and he shivered in fear. 

  
  
  


The abductor kept moving him forward until they reached some sort of abandoned cabin, they kept on walking until they reached a bedroom and the voice behind him said, At long last, you’re finally mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stalker appears and things are going to be frightening in the next chapter.


	5. Hide- and- Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's admirer/stalker finally makes her appearance known and the young doctor is held captive. Will the police and the FBI find him before it's too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself for a very creepy introduction by a person who is not as innocent as she seems.
> 
> This work is not beat'ed. Disclaimer - I do not own the characters nor the shows that inspired this piece.
> 
> Please respect my work with love and kindness.

**_Kent, Washington_ **

**_Address: Unknown_ **

**_Time: 4:30 am_ **

  
  
  


Nico woke up with lights blinding his vision. His eyes blinked several times before the picture standing in front of him came into view. The walls were plastered in a soft ivory cream tone, the furniture seemed high end, there were candles placed all over the room along with rose petals to match. The whitewash framed wood wall decor held photo clippings of every aspect of Nico’s life , crisscrossing with neon rubber bands then landing to headshots of him and while the rest of the faces were violently scratched out.

  
  
  
  


“ Hello darling.” A voice echoed from somewhere in the eerie cabin.

  
  
  


The doctor tried to move and noticed that his wrists and ankles were bound to a metal framed bed. He struggled to free himself but the blow to the head that rendered him unconscious clouded his sight once more.

  
  
  


It was not long before he felt someone near him. This time he opened his eyes and saw a petite figure. The hue of hair was of lightoned, the eyes were stunning, piercing blue hues and the voice sounded harmless.

  
  
  


“ Where am I ? Who are you ?! ” Nico asked, his tone frightened and agitated. 

  
  
  
  


The voice asked, “ Do you really want to know?”

  
  
  
  


“ Yes”

  
  
  


“ I’m your secret admirer” The voice said in a chilling dialect reminiscent of a talking porcelain doll. 

  
  
  
  


“ What is that you want with me? ” 

  
  
  


The stranger walked back towards the bed, climbed on and straddle the young doctor before leaning inches away from Nico’s face and whispering “ I want you to love me. “

  
  
  


“ You need help, okay? If you let me go, I - ” Nico said before a mancuried hand gripped his chin so tightly, he could not speak.

  
  
  


“ I’ve put a lot of time and effort into making this a special day. Is it too much to ask for a little appreciation? “

  
  
  


Nico remembered a tip that one of the agents said ; _Play along with the fantasy as long as possible._

  
  
  


“ Y-you did a terrific job at making this day special for us. I.. am sorry.... may I ask, why did you pick me? There are so many other guys.”

  
  
  


“ Well, it is because you are not only so handsome and at the top of your profession, it’s also a fact that we’re soulmates and that we meant to be together.”

  
  


“ You are an attractive young woman I can admit. But I am in love with someone else. You cannot force someone to love you.”

  
  


The tip of a cold and sharp knife touched Nico’s throat and he gulped nervously. The sweat on his skin shined, feeling uneasy in the scenario he found himself in.

  
  
  


“ You...will ...learn to love me. If you do not, then I’m just going to eliminate that precious ex of yours like I did to all of the rest of those were pathetic and stupid enough to think that they could have you as their one and only..you have no idea what I am capable of.”

  
  
  


They then jumped off the bed before placing an unpleasant kiss that had Nico feeling disturbed. 

  
  
  


“ I am heading out for a while and don’t even think of escaping. No one will ever find you.” The unhinged stranger said while gathering a bag filling it with a set of car keys, and a wallet leaving while humming and closed the door behind them leaving a panicked and petrified Nico.

  
  
  
  


**_Somewhere in Seattle_ **

  
  


Levi was going out of his mind. His thoughts were filled with what might have happened to the man he still loves. _DId they torutue him and possibly bury him in an urnarmked grave?_ _Please do not let him die._

  
  
  


He felt arms cradling him and it was Jo. He laid his head on her shoulder, weeping softly at the idea of never seeing Nico again.

  
  
  


“ We’ll find him Levi. Do not give up hope.”

  
  
  


**_FBI Headquarters_ **

**_Quantico, Virgina_ **

  
  
  
  


Penelope Garcia let out a huge sigh of relief at returning to the BAU. The feeling of sitting behind and taking calls from her fellow agents always brought a sense of duty for her. 

  
  


A ringing cut her line of thinking and she asked, “ Oh man of my favorite fantasies, whatcha got?” 

  
  


“ I need you to do your thing mama.” Morgan’s voice sounded sweet but also signaled work related.

  
  


“ Can you look up a case where a woman displayed signs of erotomania and was hospitalized? Look back two three years in Washington State. Let me know what you find.”

  
  


It took less than a second to find the name and unseal court documents plus social media posts and she hit the jackpot. 

  
  
  


“ You are in luck because moi has found the creepy stalker woman. Her name is Alison De Clare, 23. She has been relentlessly following a respected doctor named Nico Kim. And from the look of this ortho god, he is so scorchingly hot that I am seriously thinking of banging him. And...oh my god...the stuff she writes about him on her blog is easily giving me _Fatal_ _Attraction_ vibes.”

  
  


“ Obsessional?” Reid asked his fellow colleague.

  
  


“ From what I found of her victim, he is well liked, squeaky clean and is currently still in contact with his ex boyfriend of one year. Second thing, she posted a huge manifesto that I am sending to your tablets as we speak. Lastly based on her background, she is from what once was a wealthy family but due to financial decline, the family had to send her to a mental hospital because she had a psychotic breakdown when the object of her affection had fallen in love with a lovable nerd named Levi Schmitt.” 

“ Seeing the man she desperately wanted to have simply move on and be in a loving relationship could have been the trigger.” said Simmons.

  
  


“ Local Seattle PD hit a major breakthrough. They found several strands of hair that belonged to Ms.De Claire linking her to three open homicides. One from California, one in Oregon, one in Seattle and one attempted murder that occured yesterday.”

  
  
  


“ Garcia, can you find any traces of properties in her name?” Alvarez asked.

  
  
  


“ Let me work my magic here and viola, there is an old cabin that is near SW Point Robinson Road. Sending the address now. “

  
  
  
  


**_Back at Grey + Sloan_ **

  
  


Levi waited for any confirmation on the kidnapper’s whereabouts and wished that Nico would come home safely.

  
  
  


He saw Agent Song approaching him “ Mr Schmitt, we have found the location where Nico is being held captive. 

  
  
  


“ Please, take me with you.” He pleaded nearly collapsing on his knees in front of the officer.

  
  


“ Sir, I cannot allow a civilian to-” 

  
  


“ Please, it is the only way to bring Nico back alive.” Jo said to the agent, her words propelled the man to agree and say “ All right come with me.”

They quickly left the hospital, leaving the city in dark SUV’s and while on the road Levi prayed that they would find him soon.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Kent, Washington_ **

  
  
  


Nico had tried all day to break from his prison and yet the hope of someone finding him seemed invetiable.

  
  
  


He heard a door open and moved himself into place awaiting his fate. HIs abductor walked in with luggage in tow, they knelt down unlocking the ankle chains first and then unlinking the chains that suspended Nico’s arms above his head.

  
  
  


“ Where are we going? “ He asked, his voice low and without life.

  
  
  


“ We’re leaving this place. We’re moving to Aruba, just you and me. I have a house there and we can be free away from everyone. What do you say, my love? “

  
  
  


“ Sure. Let’s go there.” Nico struggled to maintain the anger bubbling in his chest.

  
  


“ Really? We have to leave or else we’ll miss our flight.” She moved behind him and placed her hand in his and walked out of the cabin.

  
  
  


The duo kept moving, reaching the vehicle and were about to get inside when the aler of sirens made Nico and his kidnapper look up.

  
  
  


“ Alison, my name is Jennifer Jareau, I’m with the FBI. I’m holstering my weapon, I just want to talk. ”

  
  


She smirked, pulling out the pistol and place the barrel on the side of Nico’s head saying “ That’s what you all say. ”

  
  
  


“ Nico said that he’d wanted to be with you so that no one can get in the way.”

  
  
  
  


“ Is that true?” Alison asked the doctor who answered with a shaky “ Yes, I do want to be with Alison. You said we could go to Brazil and live there. Well I chose you.” 

  
  
  


Nico cautiously turned around placing his on Alison’s face leaning to kiss her when he quickly bolted, and ran towards Levi leaving the woman behind who became infuriated pointing the gun at the officers.

  
  
  


“ You lied!” Alison’s face went red and she moved her weapon from Jareau to Levi who removed himself from Morgan’s protection.

  
  
  


“ You wanna take me out? Go ahead, it won’t make a difference. My love for Nico can’t be taken away by anyone.”

  
  
  


“ You’re a sentinel fool but I can make you change your mind in a flash Romeo. ” She pulled the trigger..

  
  
  


Before the bullet could hit the young resident, Nio pushed Levi out of the way, taking the hit instead. He screamed in agony and collapsed onto the ground gripping the right side of his ribs.

  
  
  


“ Nico!” Levi rushed to his side, horrified at what he did. 

  
  


“ This is Agent Jareau, I need an ambulance at 5313 SW Robinson Road. There is a victim wounded.”

  
  


“ We’re on our way.” 

  
  
  


The shooter watched as she saw the young resident pleading for Nico to not die. Her anger at seeing the object she desired be comforted by the only person who cared about him caused Alison to point the gun once more at Levi, aiming to kill him once and for all.

  
  
  


“ Hey!” 

  
  


Alison turned quickly and observed two women running at her, and just as she was about to leap towards freedom was easily tackled down.

  
  
  


“ Nice try sweetheart ” said Ashley Seaver who placed a pair of belly restraints on Ms Declare while Agent Callahan hauled the suspect and kept her away from the victim while walking towards a squad car. She placed her inside and shut the door behind her before returning to her fellow colleagues.

  
  
  


“ I know love can make people do crazy things but not like this.” Kate pointed her thumb at the suspect while the squad car holding Alison drove away along with the ambulance who arrived and took Nico with Levi joining them.

  
  
  


“ Keeping monsters at bay is what makes the world just a little bit safer.” Alex Blake said while the rest of the BAU talked with the rest of the local police before Dave Rossi said, As much as I enjoy solving crimes, I much prefer having pasta right now. Who wants to join?”

  
  


The agents chuckled happily, joined Rossi and left the apple capital and headed home to ‘the mother of states’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration for Nico' stalker was inspired by American actress Kathryn Newton and thriller films such as The Crush and Fatal Attraction.


	6. How To Save A Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Unsub is arrested for her crimes, Levi along with his fellow doctors wait for news while Nico fights for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit hard to write and I really tried so hard not to cry. This work is not beat'ed.
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own the characters nor the shows that inspired this piece.
> 
> Please respect my work with love and kindness. Kudos appreciated

**_Grey + Sloan_ **

**_December 11, 2020_ **

**_Time 1 :30 pm_ **

  
  
  


After making it back to the hospital, Levi watched as Nico, who was unconscious, was wheeled away to the OR in order to remove the bullet he sustained from his abductor. 

  
  
  


He waited and waited for hours with Jo, Quardi, Helm, Parker, Carina and Andrew at his side. The events from today were still fresh in his mind, how can one single person cause so much emotional damage to others just to see them suffer?

  
  
  
  


Link emerged from the OR removing his surgical mask and seeing his best friend’s significant other crumble after what happened is heartbreaking to witness. He took a deep inhale, stood with confidence, walked where Levi stood and said to the group “ The surgery was successful and Nico pulled through. We were able to extract the bullet from his ribs, there was no sign of bone damage nor internal bleeding, so he’s going to recover fully.”

  
  
  
  


Everyone let out a sigh of relief at the good news that Levi could not contain himself and hugged Link. The height difference seemed a bit off but Link had a good heart and hugged him back.

  
  
  


“ You can go see him Levi. I’ll tell you where he is.” Link guided his friend down the hallway toward a room that was a little bit further back. He knew that Levi was going to need privacy, he closed the door behind getting back to patients and leaving the two alone.

  
  


Nico was still asleep. The hospital gown seemed small on his body but that was not important. The monitor kept beeping softly montoriting his heartbeat, there was an iv inserted in his arm administering fluids to ward off infection. Levi carefully removed his shoes, cautiously and carefully laid on the left side of the bed. It felt cramped and tight but he knew that he needed to be near him, to let him know that he’s going to be okay.

  
  
  


“ I know you can’t hear me because you’re asleep and that's fine. I know that you might not want to see me after this, I understand that. But I just wanted to let you know that I still love you no matter what happens today or tomorrow. Sure I can be obnoxious, clumsy and annoying to others, yet somehow I feel alive when I’m with you. Please...please.. wake up Nico.” 

  
  
  


Levi placed his head on Nico’s chest, his ear pressed against his heart. He cried softly, his hand clutching bits of his ex’s hospital gown. 

  
  


“ L-Levi?” 

  
  
  


His eyes opened slowly, looking up and seeing Nico’s stunning brown eyes open and gazing into his. 

  
  


“ H-Hey. Oh I am so sorry..I'll leave you alone if you need ti-” Levi was about to remove himself from the bed before a hand softly gripped his wrist, practically begging him not to go.

  
  
  


“ It’s fine. I want you here. Please.” Nico’s eyes said what he could not put into words. He felt the warmth of Levi’s body seep into his, warding off the itchy texture of the hospital attire.

  
  
  


“ How long was I out ?” 

  
  
  


“ For six hours. I’m guessing you heard everything I said huh? “ 

  
  


“ Yes..yes I did.”

  
  
  


“ Again, i’m so sorry. I’m sorry that you got hurt because of me. I’m sorry that I am a burden and I completely understand that you do not want to see me ag-”

Nico crushed his lips to Levi’s kissing him softly which made Levi’s eyes widen a bit at the sensation of being kissed by his ex. Yet he could not resist giving in and he did not want it to stop. 

  
  
  


They kept kissing until a light knock made both men turn and saw Link, Carina, Adnew along with Parker and Quardi standing in the doorway smiling at the two reconciling. 

  
  
  


“ Sorry for killing the mood. We wanted to check and see if you were awake but it looks like someone took care of that.” Parker teased.

  
  
  


“ Any word on the woman who trafficked that girl from Arizona including the two that were rescued from that house fire? “ 

  
  
  


“ Andrew here notified the FBI. She’s being arranged and hopefully justice is served to the young girls who she kidnapped which makes her an accomplice along with the pervs. “ 

  
  
  


“ Thank goodness. We’ll leave you two...alone.” Carina whispered while shasaying her brother and their colleagues away from the room.

  
  
  
  


“ So what are you going to do now? You need time to recover and I am hoping Jo can let you crash at her place which I already know is going to be difficult. It does not mean she cares about you too. “

  
  
  


Nico placed his hand on Levi’s face providing comfort to him.

  
  
  


“ I know we’re risking our own lives every single day but doing what’s necessary makes us stronger than ever. “

“ Well I have to get back to work. “ Levi said, tying his shoes before turning around and facing his ex.

  
  
  


“ Can I see you when you’re done for the day?” 

  
  
  
  


“ Sure “ He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Nico’s cheek, waving goodbye before exiting his room and continuing his shift.

  
  
  


Throughout the day, it was non stop admitting and checking on numerous patients. While most of them were respectable of the staff doing their jobs, others were not so well mannered.

  
  
  


In the midst of it all, Levi kept his cool and did not let the chaos overpowered his thoughts. He assisted numerous doctors on call such as aiding Carina and Jo in an emergency delivery that involved a pair of fraternal twins and the parents were a same- sex lesbian couple who were happy that their children were born safely.

  
  
  
  
  


**_In Nico’s room_ **

  
  


Dr. Kim kept himself maintained by flipping through numerous channels on the television screen. When that did not amuse him, he noticed a leather bound journal that was placed on the bed where Levi sat hours ago. Nico wondered if he placed there while he was asleep, so he picked up, opened the journal and began to write a passage. It took a while to write what had transpired over the past seventy three hours, describing every single detail with precision.

  
  
  


He received a wellness check to make sure he deemed fit to go home and was discharged from the hospital. 

At the end of the day, Levi held Nico’s with a gentle grip while Jo drove them to her apartment. They made it through the lobby, caught the elevator with ease and entered the loft.

  
  
  


The intern maneuvered the doctor onto the couch with caution, wanting to avoid any further pain to the wound he sustained.

  
  


Jo took a huge deep breath before saying, “ Okay now that my roommate’s ex is alive and is now staying with me to undergo recovery, there’s going to be rules. My only rule, if you two are gonna be screwing..please..for the love of all things holy, put a sign up. I have seen enough hookups at the hospital to know. “

  
  
  


Silence consumes for a brief moment before Levi answered “ Got it. Understandable. “

  
  
  


“ I ordered takeout from P.F. Chang’s. It should be arriving within an hour. So make yourselves comfortable while I go take a shower. “ 

  
  
  
  


With Jo washing herself up, Nico and Levi sat swaddled and cuddled in a thick soft blanket on the couch watching the classic black and white film Casablanca. The doorbell rang, Levi removed himself, opened the door and saw the delivery placed in the hallway. He picked up the bag containing the food, brought it over to the kitchen and was removing the containers, condiments and sporks.

  
  
  
  


Jo returned to the living room dressed in her pajamas and ready to devour the food that awaited. They ate spicy chow mein along with crispy egg rolls and sweet chili sauce while immersing themselves in the film. By the end of the final scene, they wrapped up dinner, readying for bed, finally hitting the hay and falling asleep.

  
  
  
  


Nico was glad that he survived but he knew the fight was far from over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trial is in the next chapter which I am excited for!!!


	7. Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the trial arrives and things get tense in the courtroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewatched a few episodes of Law and Order SVU while writing this scene to get an idea of what a fictional trial is like.
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own the characters nor the shows that inspired this piece. Please respect my work with love and kindness.
> 
> Kudos appreciated.

**_February 26, 2021_ **

**_Time 8:00 am_ **

**_Seattle Municipal Court_ **

  
  
  


“ All rise for the honorable Natasha Briggs.”

  
  
  


The judge entered the courtroom with a stern gaze mixed with discipline. She smacked the gavel well enough to alert everyone.

  
  


“ You may be seated. Bailiff”

  
  
  


“ Docket ending 000012 11 2020, people vs Alison De Clare. Three counts murder in the second degree, one attempted murder, two counts of harassment and one count of trespassing. “

  
  
  
  


“ How does the client plead ? “ 

  
  


“ Not guilty, Your Honor.”

  
  


“ Ms. Gonzalez, you may begin your questioning.”

  
  


Nico’s lawyer stood up,walked towards the defendant and simply asked “ Ms. De Clare, why did you choose my client in the first place? “

  
  
  


Alison hesitated for a moment before replying, “ I know he loves me. We’re perfect for each other. No one and I mean..no one can come between us.” 

  
  
  


“ You think of yourself as an intelligent beautiful woman, is that right?”

  
  
  


“ Yes.”

  
  
  


“ I’d like to introduce evidence exhibit 24B. Could you please read the highlighted passages?”

  
  
  
  


“ _It is unfair that lower class people with bland looks can snatch the most attractive off their feet. They have zero right to procreate with the highly elite and serve no purpose in the world of the high class.”_

  
  
  


_“ What is so special about those who do not have anything yet they are credited for hard work, giving back and falling in love. They’re winners of the genetic lottery, flaunting to the rest of us. It is not correct and I will restore my right to have everything I deserve.”_

  
  
  
  


Ms. Gonzalez answered, “ Those are paragraphs from the manifesto that you posted on your blog prior to stalking my client, correct? “ 

  
  


“ Objection” 

  
  


“ Your client opened the door, Mr. Anderson. Answer the question Ms De Clare.”

  
  
  


Ms De Clare responded “ Yes, I did write the manifesto.”

  
  
  


“ You also trespassed into my client’s home and installed surveillance cameras in order to get close to him. And yet despite all that had you done to earn his devotion, he never showed interest in you because he still is in love with his ex.”

  
  
  


“ You’re wrong. He loves me not him! “

  
  
  


“ No further questions.”

  
  
  


After hearing testimonies from the psychologist, his fellow co-workers including Levi, Dr. Kim was obligated to put himself on the stand.

  
  
  


“ Have you ever met my client before Dr. Kim ? “ Mr. Anderson asked the surgeon

  
  
  


Nico truthfully obliged “ No, I had never interacted with Ms DeClare before.”

  
  


“ On the statement that you gave to the FBI, you said “ I was chained to a bed and held hostage in a cabin. “ Is that correct? “ 

  
  
  


“ Objection” 

  
  


“ Sustained.” 

  
  
  


“ Yes, I was. I knew that I had to play along with the defendant in order to ensure my chance of staying alive.”

  
  
  


“ Dr. Kim, is it true that you willingly got into Ms De Clare's vehicle on the night of the 10th?”

“ Yes. I did not want the people that I love to be harmed. I risk my life everyday as a surgeon to ensure the patients that I help live another day.”

  
  


“ Wow, that is a terrific statement. Now can we move onto the more important question?”

  
  
  


“ Objection. “

  
  
  


“ Mr. Anderson, I will not have that attitude in my court. Treat the witness with respect.” 

  
  
  


“ Yes, your Honor. Did you willingly push Mr Schmitt out of the way so that he would not be injured? “

  
  
  


“ Ms DeClare had a semi automatic gun pointed at him and when the shot was fired, I pushed him away, taking the hit instead.”

  
  


“ No further questions. “

  
  
  


Ms. Gonzalez said “ I apologize that you were injured in protecting someone that you care about. Dr. Kim, I’d like to ask, did you know the defendant was stalking you?”

  
  
  


“ No. It wasn’t until Officer Zao along with the other two agents said that someone was watching me for a while. When they showed me what they had found on the cameras, I was shocked and angry that a person who I’d never met became infatuated with me, threatened individuals that were aquatiences and murdered them in cold blood. I am grateful that I survived. “

  
  
  


“ You may step down Dr. Kim “

  
  


Ms DeClare took the stand and swore under oath before being cross examined by her lawyer.

  
  
  


“ In your mind what did you see the women and the two men you targeted as? “

  
  


“ I saw them as rivals for the affections of Mr. Kim. They had no right to parade themselves as potential matches for him. It is within my right.”

  
  


Mr Anderson stepped back and let the other lawyer take the reins.

  
  
  


“ From what you have been saying, it seems as if you’re labeling yourself an alpha female taking ownership of a mate and inflicting pain on others.”

  
  
  


“ Yes and it was so no else can take what’s mine.”

  
  
  


“ Except for the fact that he never belonged to you. Nico had been in previous relationships before he met Mr Schmitt. He said that being with Levi made him feel alive and happy. You just can’t bear that he still has feelings for someone else, someone who comforts him, loves him for who he is as a person. He was never interested in pursuing a relationship with you Ms. DeClaire and that is something you will have to accept . “ 

  
  
  


After both lawyers took the time to break down the evidence by voicing their opinions on the task at hand, the jury deliberated for what it seemed a while before making the final decision.

  
  
  


One of the jurors handed the clerk the verdict before the judge saw the form and handed it back.

  
  


“ Members of the jury, have you reached a verdict?” 

  
  


“ We have, Your Honor.”

  
  


“ What say you?”

  
  
  


“ On the charge of murder in the second degree, we find the defendant guilty. On the charge of attempted murder in the second degree, we find the defendant guilty.” 

  
  


“ The State of Washington thanks you for your service. Court is adjourned. “ 

  
  


As soon as the participants were leaving, Alison grabbed a gun from a nearby officer and aimed at Levi for the second time. She said “ You cannot take what is mine!”

  
  


Just as she was about to pull the trigger, two female officers tackled the young woman to the ground, hauling her up, she yelled “ When I get out, I will find you!” before dragging her away. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Outside the courthouse_ **

  
  


“...She was denied the possibility of parole after she was booked.”

  
  
  


“ What does that mean?” Levi asked Ms. Gonzalez 

  
  
  


“ It means that she will never be released from Rikers.”

  
  
  


“ Thank you for everything.”

  
  
  


“ I’m just doing what I do best. Move on and live your life. If you ever need me, give me a call.”

  
  


“ We will. “

  
  
  


NIco let out a huge sigh of relief and hugged Levi. He did not need words to express what he felt. 

  
  


Levi embraced him tightly, never wanting to be apart from the man who nearly lost his life protecting him from an individual who wanted to take away the one thing he loves more than anything else. 

  
  
  
  


“ So what now?” 

  
  


“ What do you think of binge watching the entire first season of _Bridgerton?_ I make a mean chicken cattitore also Jo is working the night shift”

  
  
  


“ You know you love me.”

  
  


“ Do I know that? Yes..Yes I do?”

  
  
  


They walked hand in hand knowing the mysterious road ahead will be filled with hurdles and some unknown foice knew that it will make their love grow strong to overthrow whatever comes at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only the epilogue left to go!


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice is served or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end of this story. Thank you all so much for wanting to take the time to read this crazy masterpiece. 
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own the characters nor the shows that inspired this piece.
> 
> Please respect my work with love and kindness. Kudos appreciated.

**Six Months Later**

  
  
  


A woman in an orange prison outfit was in her cell writing letters that will never see the light of day. Her blonde hair was fixated in a high ponytail, and her nails were polished bright red.

  
  


A photo of a handsome man layed next to the pile of folded paper and as she wrote out what she wanted to say, a tiny smirk rose and she smiled.

  
  


“ I will find you and we’ll be together again soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a Happy New Year!
> 
> Que tenga un feliz año nuevo!

**Author's Note:**

> This took me at least two to three weeks (Starting from December 15th to December 28) to finish.
> 
> And I am proud that I wrote this because we all need something to take our minds off during these challenging times.


End file.
